<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Property by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082714">Property</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichi and King Kitty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo, the espada who is ranked 0 gets kidnapped by Soul Society.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichi and King Kitty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Property</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just gonna say I kinda wrote this on a whim. No beta of course. So enjoy all the bad grammar as you read :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo sat against the cold stone wall as he listens to the sound of the clock's ticking go by.</p><p>
  <em>69</em>
</p><p>
  <em>70</em>
</p><p>
  <em>71</em>
</p><p>
  <em>72</em>
</p><p>He counted the minutes. It was more fun this way. Hours felt like a limit to the Espada so he began to count how many minutes would go by until he lost his mind.</p><p>Ichigo was scouting the outskirts of Hueco Mundo when suddenly he get abducted by the soul reapers. Now he had no choice but to sit there, chained up like some kinda animals. He understands that they were scared of him due to him being an espada but, don't they think they went a little bit overboard with the restraints?</p><p>The arrancar could feel the 7 kidous and the kidou supported chains around him tingling his body. Ichigo yawned and continued to count.</p><p>
  <em>420 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>421</em>
</p><p>
  <em>422</em>
</p><p>
  <em>423--</em>
</p><p>The door to the cell suddenly opened. Ichigo could feel 4 captain level reiatsu flood into the room. All of the captains there seemed extremely cautious being around him.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. <em>'God, please make this entire </em><em>thing</em><em> more interesting. </em><em>I'm</em><em> bored as </em><em>hell</em><em> down here. Give me </em><em>something</em><em>! Please!' </em>Ichigo mentally pleaded.</p><p>One of the captains walked up to him with a serious expression. He had long black hair and the clips in them give him a unique style. The captain's body was pretty nice too, sadly it wasn't really Ichigo's type. The man seemed more of a bottom and he doesn't want a fight over that.</p><p>Oh how Grimmjow would punish him for checking out another man.</p><p>Ichigo mentally chuckled. "Get up, Hollow."</p><p>"Arrancar," Ichigo corrected him.</p><p>The captain didn't say anything. Instead he eyed Ichigo with a serious expression before the orange-hair male finally reluctantly got up. "So, you guys finally got the balls to kill me now? What are we doing?" Ichigo asked, rolling his neck around.</p><p>The other captain with spiky black hair gave the Arrancar and crazy wide grin before asking, "is that what you want?"</p><p>"I don't really care. If your here to kill me, do it already. If you don't, the boredom will kill me instead!"</p><p>"Shut up, Arrancar. You're not dying." A another captain with red pineapple hair spoke. "You're coming with us to see the head captain."</p><p>"Oo! Yamo-chan! Heard lots about him! Do you think the old man will let me see his bankai?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>"Yami-chan?" Pineapple raised a brow.</p><p>"It's a nickname a few of us gave the old man. Now! Let's go!" The arrancar was practically radiating with excitement.</p><p>Two captains were behind Ichigo in a matter of seconds and began to lead them all towards the meeting room. The arrancar looked around at the walls and the outside, looking like a child browsing through the toy section.</p><p>All 4 captains ignored him and they all walked into the room. A lot of other captains were already there including the head captain when Ichigo stepped through the door.</p><p>All eyes settled on the arrancar. Ichigo didn't seem to mind. He was still too busy looking around. The 4 captains left his side to line up with the others, leaving the male by himself in the center of the room. All of them had their weapons at the ready just incase the arrancar tried anything.</p><p>Ichigo however just ignored them and looked around. "Wow! You all have really cool styles!" His eyes sparkled.</p><p>He saw a captain in girl's kimono and practically squealed, knowing the brand somehow. "I really like that Kimono! I wear the same brand when I go on vacation with Grimmjow!"</p><p>The man seemed taken back, "Arrancars go on vacation and know human brands? Well that is knew."</p><p>"Of course we do! Where did you get the Kimono?"</p><p>"My grandmother bought it for me. Nice ain't it?"</p><p>"Yeah! The fabric is super soft. They are really good at making Kimonos."</p><p>"Indeed they are."</p><p>The two interacted as if they were long time friends. All the other soul stared at the captain like he was a complete dumbass, as others glared at Ichigo, thinking he was some kinda manipulator and trying to turn their friend against them.</p><p>Suddenly the air went stiff from Yamamoto's reiatsu fogged up the air. The others in the room seemed slightly affected but kept themselves together. Ichigo on the other hand didn't feel a thing. He stood in the center, smiling like a child.</p><p>"Arrancar." Yamamoto spoke, "we need answers from you. If you do not obey, we will have no choice but to continue with torture. Captain Mayuri would gladly help if it comes down to that."</p><p>The arrancar looked at Captain Mayuri and frowned. "Ew. No thanks. I don't want some <em>rat</em> dissecting me, I'll talk."</p><p>Mayuri didn't seemed to like that comment and was practically fuming with rage but the captains continued onto the questions.</p><p>"What is your rank, hollow?" The captain with the long black hair asked.</p><p>"First, I have a name you rude asshole! It's Kurosaki Ichigo by the way!" The arrancar growled. "Second, my rank. I'm the very first in line."</p><p>All eyes widened, "wait, you mean you're the primera espada??" A short kid with white hair asked.</p><p>Ichigo scoffed, "Primera?? Fuck no, that is Starrk."</p><p>"But you said..."</p><p>The arrancar groaned moved around so his long orange hair moved side from behind his neck. Number 0 was printed on there.</p><p>Almost all the captain gasped. A few of them on the verge of drawing out their zanpakuto.</p><p>"Oh calm down! You are all lucky I'm bored as hell to go with whatever you guys want. These restrains feel like hair. Uncomfortable." Ichigo looked down at his tied up arms.</p><p>"Arranca--"</p><p>"Ichigo." Kurosaki correct the white hair kid.</p><p>"Ichigo... if you're bored, why don't you just try to defeat all of us right here and now? Why go so far?"</p><p>"First, because I feel like too. Second, I'm waiting to see what <em>he </em>will do." The arrancar answer with a deadpanned expression.</p><p>"He?" A female captain question. "Who is this he?"</p><p>"Oh, king kitty of course!"</p><p>"K-kitty? Uh, Mr. Kurosaki, can you please stop using nicknames and tell us who he is?" An old man with long white hair pleaded.</p><p>Ichigo stopped and smiled at all of them. It was the creepy serial killer kind. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."</p><p>"<em>Heard my name.</em>" A dark voice spoke. All eyes looked at the blue-haired male that had just walked strolled in. He looked extremely pissed off.</p><p>"Kitty!~" Ichigo smiled happily. "You finally came to save your lovely princess?"</p><p>Grimmjow snorted, "Ichi, you are far from a damsel in distressed. Stop acting like one."</p><p>"I was just trying to have fun." The 0 rank sighed before all the kidou placed on the boy was shattered with just a snap of a finger.</p><p>Grimmjow glared at all the captains who had now unsheathed their zanpakutos. "Which one of you fuckers touched my property? Step up now so I skin you alive."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled. "Calm down, kitty. They only used Kidou and ordered me to move. No one touched me."</p><p>"Then which one casted the Kidou?"</p><p>"Who are you to ask us?" A girl with bangs asked.</p><p>"I'm King of Hueco Mundo dunbass. One of you bastards kidnapped my Ichi and I demand to know who." Grimmjow's reiatsu dropped and almost all captain's knees buckled from the immense pressure.</p><p>The pressure last a moment before the king finally lifted it when Ichigo ruffled his messy blue-hair. "So possessive!" The boy laughed at how the cat like arrancar leaned into his touch.</p><p>All the captains were surprised to see how Grimmjow's expression soften just because of the boy. "C'mon! I wanna go home and sleep! The cell they had me in was uncomfortable for my back."</p><p>"They put you in a cell?!" ...and the King's rage was back.</p><p>Ichigo waved them all good-bye before opening a garganta. The couple walked into it and before the portal shut, the orange-hair espada turned around and smiled brightly at them.</p><p>"I'll play with you guys next time! Thanks for the fun!"</p><p>The garganta shut and gotei 13 stood there, stunned and confused on what had just happened.</p><p>"The boy had a really pure smile."</p><p>"Shunsui!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>